


Самая длинная ночь в году

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Когда ты маг, ночь становится особенным временем. Особенно если это ночь зимнего солнцестояния
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Самая длинная ночь в году

Ночью шел легкий снежок, к утру превратившийся в дождь. Но потом выглянуло солнце, и Отабек вздохнул с облегчением. Сделать сегодня надо было много, а времени до темноты оставалось всего ничего. Проходя вдоль ограды университета, Отабек заколебался, но внутрь заходить все же не стал, свернул в соседний переулок, ведущий к нужному магазину. Внутри все тянуло и подгоняло уже сейчас, хотя призывный гул, который пронизывал до самых костей, мог прозвучать гораздо позже.

Тогда они с Юрой только начали жить вместе. Схватились в библиотеке за одну книгу, едва не столкнувшись лбами, безошибочно почувствовали друг друга. Разговорились, правда, не сразу, пыхтя и сопя по разным углам, а потом снова сходясь на выходе из библиотеки. А разговорившись, уже не могли остановиться.

Юра тогда потащил нового друга знакомиться с дедом. Дед Коля для порядка хмурил кустистые брови, украдкой пряча одобрительную ухмылку в усах. А Отабек робел, оказавшись окруженным чужой магией. Переехать предложили почти сразу. Юра сперва мялся, а потом выпалил на одном дыхании, поглядывая умоляюще на деда. Сам же Отабек сидел, не зная, что сказать. Он не думал еще даже о том, как устроиться в магическом кругу чужого города, все откладывая какие-то шаги и живя в ритме обычных людей, а тут такое предложение.

Большой шаманский бубен он перевез первым, определив над своей постелью, где дед Коля специально вбил для этого гвоздь, отмахиваясь при этом от суетящегося рядом Юры. Тот смотрел на туго натянутую шкуру любопытными зелеными глазами, но не трогал. А Отабек не трогал в ответ старенький выжигательный аппарат и деревянные дощечки, на которых Юра выводил вязь мелких славянских рун.

Что случилось тогда, никто из них двоих так и не смог понять. Отабек сидел на паре, вникая в суть сложных электрических схем, когда по всему телу прошла волна, наполняя низким тревожным гулом. Завибрировали, казалось, даже кости, и от неожиданности Отабек едва не подскочил, хватая ртом воздух. Он конечно знал суть, но раньше ничего такого на себе не испытывал. Пришлось тогда неловко врать, что стало плохо, благо поверили при виде бледного закаменевшего лица, и бежать домой. Где Юра почти в панике лупил по низко гудящему бубну чем подвернулось. Чего именно он так испугался, Юра не знал. А прибежавший следом дед Коля, до которого тоже донеслись отголоски шаманского пения, объяснял потом за ночной чашкой чая, что тот очень чутко улавливает любые всплески в магическом фоне. Отабек понимающе кивал: пару раз в жизни тоже слышал что-то подобное, хоть и не так сильно, и еще долго повторял, что все в порядке на неловкие Юрины извинения.

От воспоминаний о низком глубоком гуле по спине прокатилась волна тревожных мурашек, но пришлось встряхнуться и ускорить шаг, пока день еще теплился тусклым серым светом.

В магазине пахло благовониями, курящимися для антуража, и совсем немного — охранными травами, тлеющими в лампадках в преддверие ночи. Продавец быстро признал своего и не стал лезть со всякой эзотерической ерундой, понимающе выкладывая на прилавок свечи и таблички-обереги. Отабек расплатился вышитым мешочком, где сухо перестукивались крохотные липовые дощечки с выжженными рунами, и поспешил дальше, на ходу ища по карманам список в продуктовый.

К его возвращению Юра уже нервно мерял шагами квартиру, поглядывая на бубен над кроватью, но пока не хватаясь за колотушку. Отобрал свечи и таблички, кинулся распихивать по всем углам и расставлять по лампадкам, а потом плюхнулся на стул в кухне.

— Интересно, как там деда? Надо было все же уговорить его приехать. Далась ему эта дача… — Юра ожесточенно поскреб коленку, не зная, куда деть руки от беспокойства.

— Юр… — Отабек вынырнул из холодильничного нутра, закончив разбирать продукты. — У вас там хорошо защищенный дом. Да и Виктор там — уж вдвоем-то им одна ночь не страшна.

— Виктор-хуиктор, — вскинулся Юра, но за раздражением слишком явно читалось волнение. — Напутает же чего-нибудь. Солнцестояние ведь не шутки, а там деда…

Отабек только головой покачал, но сказать ничего не успел — холодильник, до того сыто и мерно урчавший, вдруг замолк.

— Свет проверь, — встрепенулся Юра и первым кинулся к выключателю, лапнув пожелтевшие от времени кнопки. Но лампочка в плафоне под потолком осталась темной.

— Началось.

— Еще же рано…

— Четвертый час уже, декабрь — как раз темнеет.

Вдвоем они быстро обежали всю квартиру, проверяя свечи и обереги, а потом вернулись на кухню. Пока Отабек гремел кастрюлей, возясь не то с поздним обедом, не то с ранним ужином, Юра выглянул в окно. Там, в густеющей с каждой минутой темной дымке кое-где тускло светились квадратики окон. А потом в стекло с той стороны ударился, словно щупальце гигантского спрута, ком кисельно-густой темноты. Да так, что приклеенная на стекло охранная бумажка всколыхнулась. Но выдержала, пока даже не начав обугливаться по краям. Юра отпрянул и задернул шторы, устраиваясь на своем месте за столом и без аппетита ковыряясь в тарелке.

Телефон не работал, а интернет беспросветно выдавал отсутствие подключения к сети, но на успевший полностью зарядиться ноутбук они заранее накачали побольше фильмов и следующие пару часов провели на диване, потягивая чай из собранных дедом Колей трав и глядя в монитор. Но к полуночи стало совсем туго.

За окнами раскачивалась и билась в окна темнота, накатывая на дом, словно штормовые морские волны на берег, не позволяя отвлекаться и думать о чем-то другом. Стекла под этим натиском подрагивали, тихо звеня, и им вторил тихим тревожным гудением бубен. Юра зажег еще несколько свечей, то и дело ежась и подрагивая, лучше Отабека чувствуя, как бушует снаружи ночь, клокоча темной энергией, словно ведро с кипящим гудроном. Потом они вместе переклеивали на оконных стеклах обереги взамен почти истлевших, а после решили выпить еще чаю, забыв про ноутбук и в напряжении тесно прижимаясь друг к другу в одном кресле.

Сперва понемногу стихло на улице, а потом щелкнул и загудел холодильник, заставив обоих подскочить на месте от неожиданности. Юра тревожно подобрался в кресле, поэтому Отабек сам подошел к окну, решительно отдергивая штору. Над городом занимался серый рассвет, развеивая рваные клочья оставшейся тьмы, а в соседних домах одно за другим зажигались теплыми огоньками окна. Поймавший сеть телефон пиликнул пришедшим от деда Коли сообщением, где тот писал, что дом выдержал и они с Виктором в порядке. Юра прочитал сообщение вслух для Отабека и с облегчением выдохнул, сползая ниже в кресле и прикрывая глаза. Наконец можно было расслабиться и даже поспать. Самая длинная ночь в году закончилась, уступив место новому дню.


End file.
